Un deseo con mala suerte
by Peachilein
Summary: Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, sobre todo cuando se lo expresa en voz alta y de manera precipitada. Después de todo, nunca se sabe cuándo los dioses se propongan a jugar una broma y otorgar un deseo con mala suerte, con el que más de uno podría quedar acomplejado de una forma u otra.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen. La historia es 100% sacada de mi imaginación y puesta sobre "papel" en mis ratos de ocio.

*** Nota: **Este fic participa en la actividad _"¡Suelta mi espada, Kagome!: Mes del intercambio en ¡Siéntate!__" (link del foro podrán encontrarlo en mi perfil)._

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

_Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, sobre todo cuando se lo expresa en voz alta y de manera precipitada. Después de todo, nunca se sabe cuándo los dioses se propongan a jugar una broma y otorgar un deseo con mala suerte, con el que más de uno podría quedar acomplejado de una forma u otra._

**Un deseo con mala suerte**

La mañana era tranquila y soleada, ideal para comenzar la búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon con renovadas energías. Aunque, siempre es bueno tomarse unas cuantas horas del día para jugar, reír o, simplemente, recoger flores en el camino, hasta que algún espectro se le ocurra hacer su repentina aparición. Total, los problemas siempre vienen a ellos por sí solos. Además, siempre es bueno cambiar de rutina y disfrutar un poco de la vida.

Exactamente ése fue el argumento que les dio la joven del futuro al decidirse a disfrutar su tiempo entre un campo de flores. Junto con Shippô, Kirara y Sango, se sentaron sobre el césped y se dedicaron a hacer collares y coronas, mientras Miroku e InuYasha simplemente conversaban entre sí de cosas irrelevantes. Sí, un ambiente totalmente relajado y despreocupado que pocas veces se daba.

—¡Oh, miren! Un trébol de cuatro hojas —exclamó Kagome, claramente emocionada por el inesperado avistamiento. La exterminadora y el zorrito la observaron con atención—. ¡Voy a pedir un deseo y luego lo conservaré para la buena suerte!

—¿Un deseo? —inquirió el monje Miroku con curiosidad, acercándose a ella. InuYasha lo siguió.

—¿Buena suerte? —preguntó Sango también, inclinando su cabeza de forma interrogante.

—Sí. Se dice que al encontrarse con un trébol de cuatro hojas, es un símbolo de buena suerte. Cada hoja representa uno de los cuatro componentes básicos de la felicidad, que son: riqueza, fama, amor y salud —explicó la azabache con una sonrisa—. Además, si se pide un deseo antes de cortarlo, de seguro se cumplirá —añadió, juntando sus manos delante de ella y cerrando sus ojos.

Todos sonrieron ante el infantil pensamiento, y aunque pudiera no ser un relato verídico, les traía esperanzas. De alguna manera, se dejaron llevar por la iniciativa de su amiga e, imitándola, permitieron que sus más grandes anhelos fueran expresados desde lo más profundo de sus corazones. Claro estaba el infalible deseo de derrotar a su archienemigo, el despreciable Naraku, así como también otros deseos como poder tener una amplia descendencia de una hermosa mujer o el reencontrarse con un hermano perdido o el tener una familia, volverse más fuerte y tener una vida pacífica y feliz, o pasar un difícil examen de matemáticas. Cosas como esas pasaron por sus cabezas y, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor algún dios escucharía sus deseos humanos y se los concediera de una u otra forma.

—_Keh_, ¡tonterías! —masculló InuYasha estoicamente, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No son tonterías! —se defendió Kagome de inmediato, abriendo sus ojos y girándose hacia él, indignada.

—¡Sí que lo son! —repitió el oji-dorado, totalmente desinteresado.

—¡No lo son! —rebatió nuevamente la azabache, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

¿Por qué InuYasha siempre tenía que buscarle el lado malo a todas las cosas? Sentarlo en estos momentos para callarlo de una vez, la estaba tentando y mucho.

—Parecen unos tontos, pidiéndole deseos a un trébol —bufó InuYasha, rolando los ojos—. ¿Qué esa planta inútil trae buena suerte? Sí, como no.

Los cabellos de Kagome se encresparon ante el huraño comportamiento del platinado, y aunque los demás trataran de ignorarlos temporalmente, con el escándalo que provocaban esos dos, les era imposible fingir sordera. ¡Adiós paz y tranquilidad!

—Pues aunque no lo creas, ¡sí es de buena suerte! —estalló la azabache, confrontándolo de cerca.

—Bien, ¡pues demuéstralo! —la retó InuYasha, con una sonrisa sardónica. Kagome parpadeó confundida.

—¿Eh? ¿Có-cómo…?

Ésa era una excelente pregunta. Todos se detuvieron a pensar por unos instantes. ¿Existía acaso alguna forma de demostrar la buena fortuna de un trébol de cuatro hojas? La única manera, quizás, sería sobrevivir a algún reto peligroso, pero eso era tentar demasiado a la suerte. Tal vez, conseguir comida gratis en alguna aldea cercana o encontrar dinero en el camino serían una mejor alternativa. Sango, Miroku y Shippô pensaron en muchas cosas, pero por la seguridad de Kagome, todos prefirieron guardar silencio para no provocar algún desastre involuntario. En cuanto al deseo, las probabilidades de cumplimiento eran bajas también.

—_Keh_, lo sabía —siseó InuYasha al no recibir ninguna respuesta a su demanda, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos—. En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con estúpidos deseos y comentarios de buena suerte, ¿por qué no mejor te concentras en detectar algún fragmento de la perla? —Refunfuñó, provocando el enojo de la azabache que con cada palabra iba en aumento—. ¡Ya sé! Podrías pedir volverte más fuerte y derrotar algún monstruo de vez en cuando sin causar ningún desastre —se rió de forma burlona.

Y allí estaba. El detonante que había terminado de derramar el vaso, provocando una tormenta en aguas apacibles. Lo más inteligente que se le pudo ocurrir al medio-demonio fue sugerir un deseo de fortaleza para comprobar la veracidad de la buena fortuna. Y, todo sólo por su maldita incredulidad y falta de imaginación. Tal era su estupidez que, al darse cuenta de su error, no fue capaz de disculparse como correspondía. Después de todo, su orgullo también estaba en juego.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Gritó Kagome, finalmente hastiada—. Por un día… —gruñó, temblando debido a la ira que bullía en su interior—, ¡desearía que fueras tú el que purifique y detecte los fragmentos, mientras que yo cargo tu estúpida espada y elimino monstruos! —sentenció, arrancando el trébol de su raíz.

Todos parpadearon perplejos ante el singular deseo, imaginándose semejante situación. Una nube se formó sobre sus cabezas, proyectando a un InuYasha frágil y débil, tratando de arrojar flechas, y a una Kagome usando una espada de gran tamaño, mientras sacaba a flote su pésimo humor. _Nah_, eso sería demasiado raro, además que iba en contra todas las leyes de la naturaleza.

—_Keh_, como si eso fuera posible —se mofó InuYasha, esquivando finalmente la mirada con indiferencia.

Y, aunque sintiera un leve estremecimiento en cuanto Kagome soltó de forma tan abrupta su deseo, no tuvo temor alguno. Después de todo, él era el único y absoluto dueño de su valioso Colmillo de Acero y nadie, ni siquiera Kagome, se lo quitaría. ¡Ni con todo el poder que un trébol de cuatro hojas pudiera ofrecer!

Resuelto a dejar pasar el reciente acontecimiento en el olvido, se alejó de la azabache y de los demás, dejándose simplemente caer sobre el verde césped. Se recostó de lado, dándoles la espalda, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano y decidió descansar un poco los ojos, mientras permitía que la suave y pacífica brisa inundara su ser. Inconscientemente, abrazó su amado Colmillo de Acero, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Podía sentir la presencia de algo fuerte, pero de diminuto tamaño, a poca distancia. Estaba seguro. Una poderosa fuente de energía estaba emanando desde el interior de alguna criatura en movimiento, mezclándose con su esencia maligna. ¿Un monstruo? Sin duda alguna se trataba de un demonio, pero además de su existencia… había algo más que no supo reconocer en primera instancia. ¿Podría ser…?

Sus ojos, ahora tan oscuros como el ónix, se abrieron precipitosamente para enfocar su entorno. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y siguió con la vista la trayectoria de aquella presencia. A la distancia, creyó distinguir un pequeño destello rosáceo, confirmando sus iniciales sospechas.

—¡Un fragmento de la perla! —exclamó sin pensar. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta, casi al instante, de sus propias palabras, hecho que le obligó a taparse la boca con las manos debido a la impresión.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que sus amigos reaccionaran al repentino anuncio y se giraran hacia él. Por supuesto que había sido completamente inesperado ver a otra persona en lugar de la joven del futuro allí de pie. Con ojos grandemente abiertos, todos observaron al hombre de largos cabellos negros como el ébano, de pies a cabeza, incrédulos de lo que veían.

—¿InuYasha? —Miroku fue el primero en hablar, ciertamente consternado—. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tu…?

Antes que el monje terminara de formular su pregunta, la tierra repentinamente se estremeció. Un feroz rugido hizo eco en el centro del bosque, alertando al grupo de amigos. Varios troncos fueron partidos y apartados del camino a medida que la desconocida criatura se acercaba en su dirección.

—¡Un ogro! —exclamó Kagome alterada desde el otro extremo, distinguiendo una enorme cabeza con cuernos sobresalir de entre el follaje. Curiosamente, en cuanto dio aviso de su temible avistamiento, su nariz captó un fuerte hedor, pese a la distancia—. ¡Ugh! ¿Qué… es esto? ¡Apesta a animal muerto!

Anonadados por no percibir nada en particular —a excepción de Shippô, cuya nariz sí captó algo, aunque en menor medida—, todos se giraron hacia la azabache. Los ojos de todos se ensancharon con enorme sorpresa, quedando momentáneamente mudos de la impresión.

—¿Ka-Kagome? —balbuceó InuYasha, parpadeando varias veces con incredulidad. ¿Le estaría fallando la vista?

—¡Tiene orejitas de perro! —exclamó Shippô finalmente, apuntando a la joven.

—¡¿Yo, qué?! —alterada, Kagome llevó sus manos a su cabeza, únicamente para comprobar sus temores. A ambos costados de su cráneo pudo sentir claramente dos triangulitos suaves y peludos, los cuales se sensibilizaron ante su propio tacto. Inmediatamente, se miró las manos, descubriendo en lugar de uñas, garras en ellas—. ¡¿Por qué…?!

¿Qué pudo haber causado este cambio? ¿Acaso su deseo de hace unas horas? No, imposible. Su inocente deseo no podía ser de tan mala suerte… ¿o sí? Por favor, ¡lo había dicho sin pensar!

La pregunta en común quedó en el aire al sorprenderlos un fuerte temblor y con él, la temida aparición del monstruo de aproximadamente cuatro metros de altitud. La gran criatura que expedía un muy mal olor, no tardó en localizarlos con sus ojos rojizos y todos se prepararon para ser atacados. No obstante, éste se centró únicamente en un blanco.

—¡Dámelos! —Rugió el ogro, enfocándose repentinamente en el hombre de largos cabellos negros—. Los fragmentos de Shikon, ¡dámelos!

—¿Qué? —Notablemente confundido, InuYasha inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, no entendiendo a lo que ese apestoso monstruo se refería. Y, como si sus sentidos le indicaran la respuesta, éstos captaron la presencia de más fragmentos en su propio cuerpo. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo allí un pequeño frasco que pendía entorno a su cuello—. ¡¿Qué rayos?!

—¡InuYasha, cuidado! —el urgido llamado de Kagome despertó al hombre de su momentáneo ensimismamiento, poniéndolo en alerta.

Por acto reflejo, su cuerpo esquivó el repentino ataque del ogro y, aunque sus movimientos no respondieran con la misma velocidad que había esperado, fue suficientemente ágil para no ser aplastado de un pisotón. Levemente desconcertado por la pesadez de su cuerpo, pero ante la premura de la situación, InuYasha llevó rápidamente la mano hacia su arma para defenderse de un nuevo y venidero ataque y, sin demora, desenvainó su… ¿arco?

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

¡¿En dónde diablos había quedado su espada?! Desesperado, buscó su Colmillo de Acero por los alrededores, y no fue hasta ese momento que reparó en sus manos. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento agitó sus largos cabellos, colocándolos también en su campo de visión. ¡No tenía garras y su cabello era negro! ¡¿En qué momento se había convertido en un débil humano?! Anonadado por su inexplicable condición, siendo aún de día y ni siquiera a vísperas de luna nueva, el ogro atacó y lo golpeó contra un tronco caído.

—¡InuYasha! —con todo su poder, la exterminadora arrojó su Hiraikotsu hacia el monstruo de grandes proporciones para alejarlo rápidamente de su amigo, pero éste no se inmutó ante el pequeño cosquilleo que sintió con el enorme bumerang.

El monje Miroku también intentó contrarrestar los poderes del ogro con sus pergaminos sagrados, pero las leves descargas eléctricas que éstas desprendían, no le causaron más que pequeños hormigueos en el cuerpo. Usar el agujero negro estaba descartado, tanto por el bienestar de su amigo que estaba muy cerca, como por la recuperación del fragmento que la gran criatura llevaba en alguna parte de su estructura. ¿Qué más podían hacer? El que InuYasha, aparentemente, no contara con sus poderes era un problema.

—¡Te comeré y absorberé tus fragmentos! —anunció el ogro alegremente, ignorando monumentalmente los constantes ataques de Sango y Miroku a sus espaldas.

Bien, dadas las circunstancias y ante la desesperación del momento, InuYasha no tuvo otra opción más que intentar usar su nueva y única arma. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Determinado a no morir en manos de una criatura tan _débil_, el hombre templó el arco con una flecha en su mano y… como un resorte descompuesto, la saeta cayó a pocos centímetros del rostro del ogro. Los ojos de InuYasha casi se salen de su órbita por la tremenda decepción y la risa del monstruo no se hizo esperar.

¿Acaso podía haber algo más patético que la presente situación? Bueno, el que el ogro lo atrapara y lo apresara entre una de sus gigantescas manos, no era precisamente un punto a su favor.

Repentinamente y como toda una heroína, Kagome se posó delante del demonio de ojos rojizos y lo desafió. Quizás, como una simple humana jamás se hubiera atrevido —tal vez sí, pues se trataba de la vida de InuYasha—, pero al darse cuenta de sus nuevos poderes como alguna especie híbrida, no dudo en intentar su mejor ataque. Sin mayores demoras, desenvainó al oxidado Colmillo de Acero, que de alguna manera había aparecido en su poder, y lo colocó delante suyo, en posición de ataque.

—Suéltalo o… ¡o te partiré en dos, demonio apestoso! —amenazó la joven con orejas de perro.

—¿Con una espada oxidada? No me hagas reír —se mofó el ogro, entretenido por el presente reto.

—¡Ya verás! Eh… InuYasha, ¿cómo se supone funciona esta cosa? —preguntó dubitativa, alzando la vista hacia un consternado InuYasha. Éste parpadeó un par de veces y gruñó enfadado.

—¡Ya deja de jugar con Colmillo, Kagome, y purifícalo de una buena vez con una de tus flechas! —ordenó el indefenso hombre, forcejeando por soltarse.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, _genio_, ya no poseo mis poderes de sacerdotisa —refunfuñó la azabache en respuesta, únicamente afirmando su agarre entorno a la espada—. Supongo que no tengo otra opción más que intentarlo…

—_Keh_, ¿crees que cualquiera puede usar mi espada? Además, debes tener cuidado, ya que este ogro tiene un fragm…

Delante de los ojos de todos, Kagome consiguió transformar a Colmillo de Acero, convirtiéndolo en una colosal e imponente espada. Con una sonrisa satisfactoria, la azabache la agitó y preparó el más poderoso ataque, que jamás hubiera soñado poder realizar algún día con sus propias manos.

—¡Viento cortanteeeeeee! —exclamó, imitando el movimiento y gestos que generalmente InuYasha hacía y que había visto tantas veces.

—¡Espera, idiota! ¡Vas a desintegrar el fragmento que lleva este ogro y…! —asustado, InuYasha dejó de hablar al, repentinamente, ver la poderosa y sobrenatural ráfaga de viento siendo dirigida peligrosamente hacia él—. ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

—¡Ay, no, InuYasha!

Desesperado por sobrevivir y de alguna manera inexplicable, el hombre consiguió concentrar una pequeña cantidad de energía purificadora en sus manos, expulsándola y consiguiendo liberarse del agarre del ogro en el último segundo, antes que éste se desintegrara en mil pedazos. Con un estallido de poder, el _pobre e indefenso_ humano salió volando como una mosca medio chamuscada, aterrizando cerca de los pies de la causante de su casi muerte.

Alterada, Kagome se agachó hacia el tostado InuYasha, con la esperanza que aún continuara con vida. Lo tomó en brazos y lo zarandeó levemente para tratar de despertarlo. ¡Sería un desastre que lo hubiera matado con sus propias manos y aún antes de recibir su primer beso de él! No, no, no, ¡no podía morir!

—¡InuYasha… InuYasha…! ¡Dios, aún no te lleves al futuro padre de mis hijos! —rogó con aire dramático sin darse cuenta de sus propias palabras y, como si los dioses la hubiesen escuchado (o el herido en cuestión fuera consciente de aquellas palabras), éste abrió sus ojos.

—Tonta, ¡un poco más y me matas! —le reclamó el hombre histérico, levantándose como un resorte delante de ella, aparentemente sin ninguna herida de cuidado. Algún raspón por allí, y alguna mancha de polvo por allá, pero nada más—. Espera… ¿futuro padre de… tus hijos?

—¿Eh?

Un leve sonrojo decoró las mejillas de ambos al percatarse de la bochornosa situación y un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos. La peligrosa situación de hace un momento quedó en la historia, al igual que el destrozado ogro que ahora yacía en pedazos detrás de ellos. ¿Cómo salvarse diciendo que había sido un clamor salido de la desesperación? Probablemente, no había escapatoria.

O, tal vez sí…

Sango, Miroku, Shippô y Kirara salieron lentamente de sus refugios, tras haber escapado milagrosamente de aquel descontrolado viento cortante de Kagome. Afortunadamente, no habían escuchado la previa frase desesperada de Kagome, porque de lo contrario, ya los estarían abochornando con comentarios sugestivos y sumamente vergonzosos. Por el contrario, todos parecieron más interesados en la actual apariencia de la joven pareja. Después de todo, no habían podido hablarlo antes por la irrupción de aquel feo ogro.

—Así que ustedes dos… ¿intercambiaron sus poderes? —dijo Miroku, sólo enfatizando lo obvio, tras analizar los destrozos que, prácticamente, sólo los dos, junto con el ogro, habían causado.

Sango pestañeó, asombrada, por la extraña situación y el pequeño Shippô pareció recordar algo en ese instante de tranquilidad. Sus ojitos verdes brillaron con emoción y una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Kagome, ¡tu deseo se hizo realidad! —indicó, dando pequeños brincos de alegría.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la azabache, que ahora movía sus pequeñas orejitas de forma involuntaria debido a la incertidumbre. InuYasha en cambio hizo una mueca parecida a la penuria.

—Es verdad, el trébol de cuatro hojas —confirmó la exterminadora, uniéndose al buen humor del pequeño zorrito—. ¡Vaya! Imagino que con esto quedó claramente demostrado el cumplimiento del deseo, ¿cierto? Aunque no creo que podamos hablar de la buena fortuna…

Kagome rió nerviosamente, sintiéndose culpable por la actual condición de InuYasha y ella, pero a la vez aliviada, de que su deseo no fuera a durar por mucho. Un día, estaba segura de no haber pedido más. Afortunadamente, la ira no la había cegado lo suficiente como para desear un intercambio de poderes perpetuo o algo así. Eso sí que hubiese sido devastador para ambos. ¡No sería capaz de volver a su época! No, no, ¡ni pensarlo!

—Como nadie salió herido, podría decirse que resultó ser un deseo de buena suerte —bromeó el monje con cierto tono de ironía, palmeando el hombro de InuYasha para animarlo—. Al menos aprendiste a valorar un poco más a la señorita Kagome... te salvó la vida.

¿Buena suerte? ¡Sí, cómo no! Lo que ese maldito deseo esporádico les había traído, ¡no fue más que MALA suerte! Es decir, casi muere por semejante _"chistecito"_ y nada más y nada menos que en manos de su _salvadora_, que además, lo había declarado padre de sus futuros hijos. Hablando de eso, aún había que discutir ese asunto, pero mejor en otra ocasión… después de terminar de recolectar todos los fragmentos y derrotar a Naraku, tal vez.

Enfurruñado y con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, InuYasha simplemente caminó entre los escombros del monstruo y buscó el fragmento en cuestión, localizándolo sin problemas en el brazo que lo había atrapado instantes atrás. Sorprendentemente, éste se purificó con su tacto, cosa que no lo inmutó en absoluto, a diferencia de sus amigos. De hecho, en estos momentos sólo quería una cosa.

Guardando el fragmento en el pequeño frasco junto con los demás, se dirigió hacia Kagome, se paró delante de ella con el ceño fruncido y le extendió el recipiente, con la clara intención de deshacerse de su actual responsabilidad y obtener algo más a cambio.

—¡Quiero mi espada de vuelta!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¿InuYasha? ¡InuYasha!

El suave llamado de la voz femenina lo despertó de su profundo letargo, obligándolo a abrir sus pesados párpados. La imagen borrosa delante de sus ojos dorados se fue tornando más nítida, mostrándole finalmente el rostro de Kagome a pocos centímetros delante de él. Sus mejillas se decoloraron inmediatamente debido a la inesperada cercanía, aunque ella pareció no percatarse y le sonrió alegremente.

—Ya despertaste. ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó. Todo su enojo previo por la absurda pelea, se había desvanecido ya hace un par de horas atrás.

—Parece que estaba realmente cansado —comentó Sango, acomodándose su Hiraikotsu en la espalda para continuar el camino junto a los demás.

—Es verdad, nunca te había visto dormir tan profundamente, amigo —añadió Miroku, dándole una amigable palmada en la espalda.

—¿Qué? —InuYasha parpadeó varias veces, confundido, poniéndose rápidamente de pie—. ¡Yo no estaba dormido! —replicó en defensa.

Totalmente desorientado, el platinado miró rápidamente a su alrededor, le dio un vistazo rápido a sus amigos y, finalmente, posó sus ojos en Kagome. Las orejas de perro sobre su cabeza ya no estaban. Eso significaba qué él… Como si acabara de percatarse de algo importante, descendió sus orbes dorados apresuradamente a sus propias manos, descubriendo que sus garras estaban en su lugar, como siempre. Entonces, ¿el deseo se había revertido?

—¿Qué no estabas dormido? Pero si estabas roncando como jabalí con catarro —se mofó Shippô.

—¡¿Qué has dicho, enano?! —InuYasha alistó el puño para golpearlo, pero el zorrito prosiguió con su argumento, despreocupadamente.

—Sí, incluso estabas delirando —añadió y el oji-dorado detuvo su mano—. Decías cosas como "no quiero purificar fragmentos", o "Kagome, devuélveme mi espada, el arco es un asco"…

Así que, ¡¿todo había sido un maldito sueño sugestionado por su subconsciente?! Todo había parecido tan real que, por un momento, realmente creyó que… ¡Un momento! Ellos no habían escuchado nada más de él, ¿verdad? Nada como algo parecido a una propuesta. Porque si su memoria no le fallaba…

—_Kagome, ¡revierte este condenado deseo si quieres convertirte en la madre de mis cachorros! _

Con las mejillas rojas como un tomate y temblando como una hoja expuesta al viento, InuYasha fue consciente de sus propios deseos. Ni siquiera podía creer que haya dicho algo semejante, aunque fuese en sus sueños. Recibiendo la más grande revelación de los cielos, InuYasha soltó un profundo suspiro, sintiéndose aliviado de que nada de lo que había pasado fuera real. Con suerte, Kagome ni siquiera se daría por enterada. Tan grande fue su alegría, que una tonta sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante el desconcierto de los demás.

—Oye, creo que le afectó el deseo que le pediste al trébol de cuatro hojas —murmuró Sango al oído de Kagome.

La azabache sonrió divertida y se acercó juguetonamente a InuYasha mientras parecía distraído en sus pensamientos, quitándole imprevistamente a Colmillo de Acero de las manos.

—Deberíamos intercambiar armas un día, ¿no te parece? —bromeó—. Sería muy divertido verte usar mi arco y flechas alguna vez, mientras yo aprendo a usar el viento cortante —comentó, fingiendo movimientos de ataque con la oxidada espada.

—¡Dámela! —Dijo el platinado, abruptamente, quitándole su preciado Colmillo de Acero de las manos, tras volver a la realidad—. ¡No vuelvas a usar mi espada, Kagome!

—¡Qué gruñón! Cómo si me la fuera a quedar —protestó la azabache, adelantando su paso con las mejillas infladas, ignorando completamente el motivo del mal humor de InuYasha—. ¡Sólo espero que los dioses hayan escuchado mi deseo y lo hagan realidad!

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

Y, es que, hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, sobre todo cuando se lo expresa en voz alta y de manera precipitada. Después de todo, nunca se sabe cuándo los dioses se propongan a jugar una broma y otorgar un deseo con mala suerte. Al final, más de un medio-demonio podría salir perjudicado y quedar acomplejado de una forma u otra.

Aun así, no hay que dejar de verle el lado positivo a las cosas. Un deseo con mala suerte, no sólo es el causante de malas situaciones o eventos desafortunados. De hecho, podría convertirse en el empujón ideal para unir a dos personas, sin necesariamente tener que quedar en un simple sueño.

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Después de un pequeño tiempo, me animé a volver a participar en una interesante actividad del foro _¡Siéntate!_. ¡Y vaya, que me ha costado sacarlo! Hace mucho que no tenía tantas dificultades para escribir un One-shot. Pero bueno, supongo que se ha logrado y si no… pues ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, porque la verdad, me harté de tanto borrar y reescribir xD.

Espero que les haya gustado y que la lectura les resultara amena, aunque sea un poco :P. Traté de hacerlo con un toque cómico, aunque no estoy segura de que se haya logrado. Mi musa anda más metida en el drama por ahora (por el otro fic que estoy escribiendo actualmente y que actualizaré muy pronto). Los que me siguen en _"Sin retorno"_, saben de lo que hablo.

Como siempre, ¡gracias de antemano por su apoyo y por sus reviews! Ya saben que su comentario siempre es bienvenido =). Y, si la historia es merecedora de ser agregada a sus favoritos, por favor, no se olviden de dejar su comentario también.

¡Besos y hasta pronto!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


End file.
